Its work
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 4x3, Quatres a man whore, Trowas a drug lord, Wufei is pimp. Where does this take us? Read to find out! 'Tis good insanity!
1. Default Chapter

****

***

Its work

By: Mido-Sama

__

OK, I am editing this story amongst a few others, the story will still be the same, just written (hopefully) a bit better! 

I was on the internet and VERY VERY VERY bored, and Cass-Chan gave me this idea to get me out of my bordom! This is what she wrote for me to do:

" write a story about quatre being a man whore and trowa being a drug lord and he buys quatre and quatre is really slutty but wu fei runs the whore house that quatre works for and trowa gets angry that wu fei corrupted quatre and then they get into a big bottle and treize gets pissy and so dr. duo prescribes midol to all of them for their pms."

****

So this is what has come of that... It has changed just a bit. Read and Review!!!

Trowas POV:

The house was packed, the party seemed to be going well. It was another one of Trowas parties to get people hooked. He supplied all of the crack, marijuana, and alcohol for free, then people would come back to him for more, but have to pay. "How do you like it?" The familiar voice called from behind.

"Its really loud, as to be expected!" Trowa screamed over the music and the people at his long term friend and partner.

"Yea it is!" Heero yelled back. "There is a surprise at the door for you!" Heero smirked at his friend. 

"But I thought-"

"Nope, in honor of your twentieth birthday I took the liberty of getting you a small gift." Heero shuffled Trowas bangs and drug him to the door. He opened it. "Walla!" Heero smiled at Trowas amazed look. It was the most beautiful thing Trowa had ever seen in his entire life. A boy, clad in Jim Morrison-esk tight leather pants, and a sheer, skin tight black top with leather boots, he stood out side resting against one arm that was propped on a poll. The boy had the most gorgeous platinum blond hair and sapphire eyes to match the blue stone in the collar he was wearing. Heeros smirk turned into a gleam as he shoved his friend. "Trowa, don't be rude, invite the boy in!"

"Oh, sorry." Trowa aloud the blonde entrance and then shut the door. Trowa looked the boy over again, this time from behind. He was perfect, Trowa often wanted a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, but this boy was completely marvelous, just like the boy he often dreamt of. "How'd you-"

"I just asked the place for a guy who was the opposite of me." Heero laughed, slowly leading the two of them to a bed room. "Enjoy." Heero shoved Trowa into the room with the blonde wonder and shut the door. He laughed at himself. Trowa hadn't even thanked him, he was sure he would in the morning!

In the bedroom the blond took a seat on the bed. "So, what do you like?" He leaned back stretching, "Mmm, comfy bed." The boy looked at Trowa, then sighed. "Well, if filthy rich drug lord doesn't want to talk, I am just going to have to guess." The boy stood and walked over to Trowa. He ran a finger down the boys skin tight maroon shirt. "Hmm, I hate this color, It _must_ go!" The boy teased Trowa, running a hand up his shirt and then slowly unzipping Trowas pants. "Well, I wont fuck you unless I at least get a name." The boy stopped.

"Trowa." Trowa looked at the blond. He looked so irresistible, so fresh.

"Hmm, Trowa. I like that." The blonde leaned into Trowa and started pushing him near the bed. "You can call me Cat." Trowa was against the bed. "Now sit." He pushed Trowa down.

"What's your real name?" The blonde seemed to pause for a moment but continued.

"Quatre." He said with a kiss to stop the brunette from saying anymore. Slowly, Quatre made his way on top of Trowa, straddling him, and kissing every part he could. Both of their shirts where off, and pants were being unbuttoned...

Insert: "Yoai**4x3**quatrebeingextrasluttyandmanwhorelikeallnightlong"//Insert: "Yoai**4x3**quatrebeingextrasluttyandmanwhorelikeallnightlong"

Quatres POV:

He rang the doorbell wondering if anyone would even hear it over that loud music. After a few minutes he rang it again. Money had already been pain for so he didn't care if they answered or not. Just as he was turning around a dark haired boy opened the door. "Wait here a second, alright." 

"Sure." The door shut and Quatre spat out his gum, brushed off his pants and leaned up against the poll. How ever much he hated this job, he still had to do it. It was nothing new, and people were always wanting him. He was the best, and proud of it. Calm, assertive, attractive, they all liked him. This guy was new. He wondered what he looked like. Hopefully not another gray haired dumb ass who is trying out a 'new experience.' He hated those with an undying passion, and personally, he would rather be fucked, than fuck. He wouldn't the guy who answered the door, but it was obvious he was going to get someone else. The door opened again. Quatre was stunned, but quickly covered his state. The boy he was looking at was slender, and built, wearing a tight maroon shirt, his favorite color, but he wouldn't let him know that. His jeans were slightly worn and they too, were skin tight. Quatre hoped that if there was a god, that the boy in front of him would be his customer. 

"Trowa, Don't be rude! Invite the boy in!"

"Oh, sorry." Trowa opened the door a bit more for Quatre and aloud him to step inside. Quatre liked that name, Trowa, but he wouldn't tell him that either. "How'd you-" He heard Trowa talking to his friend.

"I just asked the place for a guy who was the opposite of me." The boy laughed, Quatre rolled his eyes and followed the brunette into a room. "Enjoy." Was the last thing heard form the other boy. Now it was just he and Trowa.

It looked like Quatre was going to have to do the ice breaking. "So, what do you like?" He leaned back stretching, the bed was very comfortable. "Mmm, comfy bed." Trowa still stood near the door. This was going to be harder then it seemed. Quatre spoke again. "Well, if filthy rich drug lord doesn't want to talk, I am just going to have to guess." Quatre teased the boy and brought him over to the bed. It surprised him when Trowa asked for his real name, normally he wouldn't give it out. But he liked this guy, yes, a dangerous thing to do in his field of work, but it wasn't as though he could control his heart, similar to the way could control his expressions and will. "Quatre." He said willingly, and went to work.

Insert:"Yoai**4x3**quatrebeingextrasluttyandmanwhorelikeallnightlong"/ /Insert:"Yoai**4x3**quatrebeingextrasluttyandmanwhorelikeallnightlong"

Next Morning, Authors View:

Trowa awoke, arms still wrapped around the heavenly boy. He looked at him, examining every curve and dip in the boys body. He seemed so innocent and naive without the tight clothes, and firm expression. In his sleep the boy was almost, child-like. Gently, Trowa ran the back of his hand along Quatre cheek. The boy stirred as Trowa kissed him. 

"Why?" Trowa whispered his thoughts. Quatre shot up from his peaceful state.

"Damn it! Did I stay the whole night?" Quatre stood and started eagerly putting his clothes on.

"Why?" Trowa asked his thoughts once more.

"Why what?" Quatre stopped and looked at the boy he found so mysteriously attractive. 

"Why do you do this?" Trowa stood in front of the boy and asked again.

"None of your fucking business!" Immediately after saying that he felt horrible, but he wasn't going to allow the brunette to know that. Quatre was about to pop. He never stayed the entire night, ever. He couldn't believe he had done that. Why did he do that? It was because he enjoyed it. For once. He did. He looked up at Trowa. The boy looked so hurt, so- defeated. "I'm sorry. Its just-" Quatre wanted to wipe away that sore look on the boys face.

"Shh." Trowa placed a finger over Quatre lips, and gave him a kiss. "Stay." He wished it was that easy.

"I can't." Quatre pulled away. "I have to go back." He looked to the door.

"Go back where?" Trowa was confused, he wanted to keep the boy, that was, if he wanted to stay.

"Back to the place you got me." Quatre walked out of the room, Trowa followed close and ignored the devastation of his home. 

"What if I said I didn't want you to leave?" Quatre went out the door and Trowa stopped at the steps. The blonde turned and looked at him and squinted, the sun was just coming over the house

"I would say it wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." He would be in deep shit with Wufei when he got back to the house.

"I'm sorry." Trowa paused, taking in the distance Quatre put between them and walked back into the house.

"So am I." Quatre whispered, getting into his car, Trowa was already inside, so there was no chance of that being heard. "Ass hole!" He yelled at himself and slammed his head on the wheel.

****

I wrote, You read - now review!

__

(I am re-writing the following chapters as well as many other fics that need work, I will place a *** if I have re-written it already at the top of the chapter! thanks!)


	2. MORE!

****

***

Its work

By: Mido-Sama

__

****

Right... well, read and Review...

Quatre sat in his car, head against the wheel. "That was not smart Q, not smart." He sighed to himself. "He wanted you to stay." The blonde slumped and then sat up strait. "Wait!" He cried, and ran out of his car to Trowas front door. He knocked and it opened again to reveal a slightly sad looking Trowa. "What if I said I wanted to stay, but I just couldn't?"

"I would ask you what the Barrier was." Trowa lead Quatre back into the house and offered him a seat on a couch. 

"What if I said it was Wufei?" Quatre sat beside Trowa, who now had boxer shorts on, with a big T-shirt.

"Who is Wufei?" Trowa glanced at him quizzically.

"My boss." Quatre looked attentively into Trowas eyes, he looked so calm, so cool. Quatre smiled to himself alone about the boy, this was someone Quatre could see himself dreaming about. 

"I'll take care of it." The brunette said simply.

"I-" Quatre wanted to tell him that Wufei wasn't just some guy you pay off, or someone you can just threaten, he didn't want to see Trowa get hurt on his account.

"No, I'll take care of it. Can you stay here? With Me?" Trowa looked back into Quatres perfect sea blue eyes.

"Not now. I really have to go back," Quatre regretted saying this once he saw disappointment cross the green eyed boys face. "Or else Wufei will be furious." He added, holding back the urge to kiss those faultless lips.

"Alright." Trowa took the excuse and stood to lead Quatre toward the door.

"Woo, Woo, what's this? Is cute blond whore still in the house?" Heero tumbled down the steps, obviously still coping with the effects of alcohol.

"You should go now." Trowa whispered to Quatre and gave him a quick, barely detectable hug. 

"Whoa, what's going on! Do my eyes deceive me? I guess you really liked this one!" Heero came a little further down the steps, clinging to the railing.

Quatre looked Heero over and smiled remembering the remark this same boy had made the night before. Quatre took the offence and glared back at the shorter boy. "Right, because I am the opposite of you." 

"Fuck you! You little prostitute! You slut!" Heero's anger was not contained in his drunken state, this pleased Quatre. He gave Trowa a long, seductive kiss, and then left. 

Once Trowa was sure Quatre was gone he turned to Heero. "You Bastard!" Trowa stood and a drew his arm back to punch Heero, but just as he was about to swing the poor guy spun around and puked all over himself. Trowa laughed as Heero stood barfing. "Ass hole." He whispered and punched Heero in the gut, deciding that would give better effects then just across the jaw. Trowa stepped over his friend who now laid on the floor grasping his stomach for dear life and went back to his room. He needed to sleep a little longer.

***

Quatre walked into the ivory colored house and directly into a large oak door. "Where have you been?" Wufei spoke from the other side of a desk.

"Out." Quatre wasn't about to say a word, he stood seductively, placing his weight on one leg.

"Out? If you weren't the best selling item I would crush that pretty little face of yours and watch it bleed." Wufei looked at the boy.

"Harsh." Quatre remained emotionless. He knew how to make Wufei happy. Slowly he climbed onto the desk and gave the Chinese boy a deep kiss, pulling out his pony tail at the same time, and brushing through the boys shoulder length hair.

Wufei stood and wiped his mouth. "Remember that." He shoved the blonde off the desk and left the room.

"Very harsh." Quatre shrugged and went up to his room. It was time for sleep.

****

I wrote, You read - now review!

__

Okies, remember I am re-writing a bunch, so sorry if the next few chapters aren't so good. Look for the (***) at the top to show if it has been modified!


	3. this is SO much longer then expected!

****

***

Its work

By: Mido-Sama

__

****

Cass-Chan, I had NO idea this story would take so long!

READ TO REVIEW!!!!!!!

Quatre hopped up the many steps to the room he shared with Duo. Duo was a pretty guy, like all of them, none of them were ugly. But Duo stood out, he too was a 'hot item.' His long braid was one of the reasons, also his ability to be blatantly easy. Quatre wasn't shy or scared to do anything, but Duo took it to the next level. Duo could be down right filthy! Put them together and you have one very fun night. So they roomed together, giving the effect that they were together. People liked that when they came bye to check the boys out. They liked to see them hugging, or reading a book together. But it was always acting. Always. They often talked about having real relationships, not with each other, with real people, who really loved them back, for more then just sex. They had also decided that for people in their line of work, that was an impossible dream. Quatre opened the door to find Duo reading, an amazing thing. "What book?" Quatre asked stepping into their shower and starting the water. 

"Catch-22." Duo stopped reading and placed the book in a drawer. "Some people are coming bye in about twenty minutes, mind if I shower with you so that I dont have to worry about them walking in and watching?"

"Nah, come on." Quatre stripped off his clothes with such ease, and then stepped into the warm shower. Duo followed.

"So how was last night." Duo asked in a mock tone, while taking a hand full of shampoo.

"It was different." Quatre didn't want to explain to Duo that he liked Trowa, he didn't even want Duo to know that he remembered the boys name, the color of his shirt, the deepness of his eyes. Duo would kill him.

"What do you mean?" Duo began washing the tips of his hair, watching Quatre wash and rinse his with such ease made him almost want to chop the braid off.

"I don't know." Quatre turned around facing the wall and began to wash his body.

"Quatre. Tell me! There is something different." Duo fumbled with his hair again. Quatre sighed, he shouldn't tell Duo, but he had to tell someone. 

"Alright, I like the guy." Quatre squeezed his eyes shut so not to see Duos expected expression of disapointment.

"Oh Quatre, you know that's a big No-No!" Duo mocked again, it seemed to be his favorite thing to do. "Damn this hair!" Duo pulled a chunk of hair.

"Oh, dont do that." Quatre took Duos hair and began to message in some shampoo. "Yea, but I really like this guy Duo. I dont know why."

"It was only one night Quatre, just like very other night." Duo rolled his eyes, although his friend couldn't see it. "Love isn't something we can do." 

"But you love me." Quatre was sincere about this, he and Duo did care about each other, and did make love, and often before a job, Duo would remind Quatre that he loved him.

"Quatre, you know that's a different type of love." Duo knew this too.

"Yea. I know. But I can't see why I can't love someone." Quatre wasn't as insensitive in person as he seemed while on a job. "Why can't someone love me, why is love forbidden to me?"

"Quatre, did you have sex with this guy?" Duo knew where this was going and he didn't want Quatre to get hurt.

"Yes." Quatre sighed, he would loose this battle.

"Maybe he loved you just for the sex." Duo didn't want to hurt Quatre, but he wanted to make the boy think this thing through.

"No, I dont think so Duo." Quatre wasn't sure what to say, he just knew that Duo must be wrong.

"Well, I'm sure he will higher you again, if you dont have sex, he loves you." It was logical. "But I dont think that will happen." Duo said this as gingerly as he could and brushed wet bangs out of his eyes. 

"But I'm paid to have sex." That was logical as well.

"Well, tell him that if he truly loves you then he will want to spend time with you and share something special with you."

"Like sex?" Quatre could see that again, he wasn't going to win.

"No Quatre, like reading. You love to read. And although I try, I hate to sit and read for hours with you. Maybe this guy will. And if he can just sit with you, and hold you, and read with you, then this guy it worth it." Duo made so much sense. Quatre was now looking at Duo like a child does a father giving advice.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I say fuck him. For the job, and messing with you. And be mean about it too!" That made Quatre smile. Duo liked that. He was now rinsing out his hair. "I love you Quatre." Duo pulled the blonde into a tight hug. "And I don't want you hurt."

"I love you, too Duo." Quatre was heartfelt, he truly loved his friend, Duo was the one thing that would always be there for him. 

The two finished up in the shower and walked into their room. As to be expected, there were also possible new clients sitting on their bed and looking at pictures of them together that were held in small wooden frames on the dresser. Duo grinned widely and threw Quatre a towel as he covered himself. Wufei smirked at them.

"These two men would like an audience with you next Saturday, any plans?" Wufei gestured to the men, one had split eye brows, the other had long blonde hair.

"Well, we do now." Duo waltzed right over to the men and sat on the brunettes lap. He casually threw an arm behind his neck and fiddled with the hair at the base of the boys spine. Quatre leaned against a wall watching Duo with amazement. "Where are we going?" Duo whispered into the boys ear.

"No where!" The blonde was in an outrage when he saw the reaction the brunette had with Duo on his lap. "Lets go." The blonde took the other boys hand and dragged him out of the room. Wufei glared at Duo and ran after them. Quatre and Duo sat laughing, it was time to get dressed, neither had a date tonight, so they could be together. It was a rarity, and they were going to take advantage of it. 

Insert:"2x4Friendshipyoaithatisverycuteandfilledwithmorebrotherlylikelovethenloverlikelove"/Insert:"2x4Friendshipyoaithatisverycuteandfilledwithmorebrotherlylikelovethenloverlikelove"

****

BACK TO TROWA:

The day had been uneventful, and Trowa had just woken up. It was now past lunchtime, and Heero was fast asleep in the same place Trowa had left him. He was disgusting and smelt horrible... allot like puke. Trowa kicked Heero gently. The boy woke up slowly and looked like hell. "Go take a shower or something. I'll clean this up." Trowa shoved Heero gingerly up the steps.

"Alright, thanks." Heero didn't bother bringing up why the blonde was still over in fear to get punched again. Trowa smiled and went to the kitchen to get things to clean with. It took awhile, but he got up all the stains and began working on picking up empty beer cans and other miscellaneous trash. 

"Hey T-Man." Heero came jumping down the steps, obviously feeling much better, it had been about a forty-five minute shower. 

"Where did you go to get Quatre- the blonde?" Trowa handed Heero a black garbage bag. Heero looked much better, and didn't complain when asked to help.

"A friend." For Heero that usually meant 'No way in Hell am I going to tell you!' So Trowa didn't bother pushing it any further.

"Can you get him again for me?" He looked up at Heero indirectly.

"Sure. But I have a-"

"No questions Heero." Trowa looked at the boy again. Although Heero and Trowa were matched in strength, Trowa held all the wild cards with the fact that Heero was still a bit queasy. Heero obliged. 

"Alright. Friday?" Heero asked Trowa while he too picked up more trash, it seemed to be everywhere, people had no respect for the hosts, none at all.

"That's tomorrow."

"Yep." Heero looked at Trowa with those familiar kind eyes that were rarely seen.

"Thanks." Trowa smiled slightly, but not even Heero would ever notice.

****

~~~Owari~~~

I wrote, you read- now review

__

Want more??? Want to know if Trowa is a bastard and makes Quatre have sex with him? Want to know what happens to Duo??? Want to know what happens all together????? 

__

And yes Duo and Quatre had sex- I'm sorry for all those who think it unjust. Just remember that they both are in the same position (No Henti!) and are good friends. They love each other, just not like Quatre loves Trowa. (I am a firm supporter of 3x4x3, and NOTHING ELSE! -except an occasional 5....) but this Fic isn't a 2x4, so dont get all angry. They just have sex, and in their line of work... Ehem... that isn't a big deal...


	4. i may rewrite this chapter

****

Its work

By: Mido-Sama

__

****

ALRIGHT... THIS STORY IS TOO FUN!!!

THERE WILL BE MUCH-O MORE!!!

SO READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! AND THERE WILL_ BE MORE!!!!!!!_

"DUO! DUO!!!" Quatre jolted around the large house. "DUO!" He had to find that braided baka**(1)**. 

"BOO!" Duo jumped out at the unsuspecting blonde. "What's up?"

"God, don't scare me like that!" Quatre took a step back and sighed. "Ok, all I wanted to say was that I've been hired again for the same house." Quatres smiled glew.

"Really?" Duo flung an arm around the boys shoulders. "When?" They walked to the kitchen.

"Tomorrow." Quatre fidgeted.

"Ah, you will soon find out wither or not your crush truly loves you." Duo squeezed the boy tighter and smiled. "Wish we all had a chance like that." They reached the kitchen and sat at the narrow table with four other employees. It was dinner time, and it seemed that everyone got along then, even Wufei. He sat at the head of the table and seemed to just smile to himself. Duo often wondered what he smiled about, he and Quatre desided that he was proud of how sexy all boy around him were. That made them laugh. Dinner passed slowly, and was awful for Quatre to wait thru. He anticipated the next night with such hope, and apprehension. He hoped Trowa did love him, and he would soon find out. It was a nerve raking wait. 

*** (Snow flakes)

BACK TO TROWA:

"I got the blonde for tomorrow." Heero sat next to Duo on the couch, they finally had some time to just relax. The house was very difficult to clean.

"Thanks." Trowa couldn't withstand the temptation to smile.

"Um." Heero had to ask. And he wasn't queasy any longer, the hang over had worn away. "Why were you so defensive about him?" Heero looked Trowa in the eye.

"Because." Trowa was being so childish.

"Trowa." Heero death-glared the boy and made him talk.

"I think I like him. And I think he likes me." Trowa kicked himself for talking.

"He is paid to like you." Heero was ruthless.

"I know, but this is different." Trowa wasn't sure how to explain it, but it was different. He hoped to find out tomorrow. 

******

THE NEXT MORNING:

Quatre awoke with Duos arms tightly wrapped around him. The night before had been exhausting. Duo and he liked the same things, and were very active. But they always had fun. "Good morning Q-Man." Duo shuffled the boys hair.

"Hey Duo." Quatre stretched. "What time is it?" 

"Haha, its about three in the afternoon." Duo smiled and gave Quatre another hug.

"Wow! How long have you been up?" The blonde stood and went to take a shower. He loved to take showers, it was almost a fetish. He wondered if Trowa liked them as much as he did. 

"Only an hour. But I like just holding you. So I didn't mind waiting for you to wake up." Duo smiled gingerly into Quatres eyes. "Besides." He said teasingly. "If this other boy likes you like you say he does, I dont know how much longer I will have you to hold like this." Duo was just joking, but it made him think, that statement was so true. 

"Oh Duo." Quatre turned around and bit the boys nose playfully. "I'm going to take a shower." Quatre left and closed the door to the bathroom. Duo sighed, he hoped Quatre was wrong. Quatre was the only boy who would let him hold him without having to be paid to do it. He would miss that.

***

THAT NIGHT: **(2)**

The doorbell rang. Quatre stood outside and thought about Duos last words. 'If this guy loves you, he wont have to have sex with you, remember that Quatre. That's the _one big _thing! Now go, I love you Q-Ball!' Trowa jumped, he was so excited. But he didn't want to be. He grew hot, and fidgeted. Heero again opened the door. "Hello." He said to Quatre rather emotionlessly. "Come in, he's watching some movie." Heero looked the boy over. "Fifth Element or something, its some old movie." Quatre walked into the house, this time when Trowa looked at him the boy was clad in tight cobalt blue pants, and a matching polyester shirt. 

"Hello Quatre." Trowa turned off the television and took Quatre into his room. The two seemed a bit awkward. They didn't know what to do. Duos plan ran thru Quatres mind over and over. But how to bring it up. 

"What do you want to do." Quatre didn't want to just come out and say, he had to beat around the bush somehow. 

"I don't know." Trowa was feeling very odd, a tingle feeling was in the back of his neck. "Lets do something different." Trowa had to try it. He didn't know if Quatre would like the idea or not, but it was worth a shot.

"Like what?" Quatre wasn't sure what to think. He could tell that they both were nervous. They both didn't want to go to quick, or go to slow. 

"I don't know. What things do you like to do? Other then you know..." Trowa implied Quatres line of work hesitantly and looked up at the boy through the corner of his eye. Quatre smiled. The blonde gave a little squeal and ran to Trowa, he flung his arms around the boy and squeezed him tight.

"Thank-You." Quatre was so glad, he could smile for the rest of the day, or night, whatever it was. "Thank-you so much!" Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatres waist and hugged him back. This moment was perfect.

"So what do you want to do? Do you like old movies, or the zoo, or reading, what?" Trowa stepped back so that he was still touching the perfect vision, but looking directly into the lit up eyes. 

"Um." Quatre blushed. He had never been offered to just sit back and read. He always had to beg Duo to read with him. "How about... what books do you have?" The blonde was so thrilled he didn't really care what they read, just that they read together. Trowa led him to a large bookshelf and motioned him to choose one. After much debating Quatre finally choose a book, 'As I lay Dying.' Trowa agreed that it was a good, light hearted book, filled with many emotions. So they snuggled up on a large lounge chair that was placed in the corner of Trowas room. They sat together, reading. Trowa memorized the pattern of Quatres breath, and took in his fresh sent. Quatre just read, although he had read with someone before, this time was different, this time the boy wanted to read with him, this time Trowa enjoyed it just as much as he did. 

****

~~~Owari~~~

There is more!!! Like... how does Quatre get out of his job??? Hmm... you should review... It will make me write more quicker!!! Lol, thanks much! AND REVIEW!!!

(1) - _I remember when I didn't know what things meant and it was annoying as hell... Baka means idiot. Koi means love.... if there's more I'll write!_

****

(2) - _Sorry about jumping around in this chapter... but I had to for you guys o understand about Duo. Okays, bye!_


	5. YAY! LAST CHAPTER!

****

Its work

By: Mido-Sama

__

****

This is the last chapter!

Thank you so much Cass-Chan for this GRAND idea!!!

*HUGGLES*

Quatre awoke, this time glad to find himself intertwined with Trowa. The one thing that was different was that they were both wearing clothes. Later that evening Quatre had gotten uncomfortable and changed into some of Trowas pajama pants; At one point they went and made up some chamomile tea, but other then that, they had both just read, all night long. "I love you." Trowas voice penetrated the silence eloquently. Silence filled the soft room. Trowas heart pounded harder with each passing minute.

"I love you too." Quatre finally answered. Trowa smiled and squeezed Quatre tighter. That was all Trowa wanted, an answer. He sighed; slowly they fell back to sleep.

*** (Snow flakes!)

"I have to go again." Quatre leaned over Trowa and tenderly kissed the sleeping boy. "I love you." He whispered into the boy's silk ear. Quatre left a small note of paper by Trowas hand and left the room as quietly as possible. Once out of the house he jumped into his car and drove off to Wufei's, his truancy would not be over looked a second time.

*** (More snow flakes!)

AT WUFEI'S: *DUN DUN DUN!*

Quatre skipped even meeting with the Chinese man and hurried off to he and Duos room. "Duo, Duo!" Quatre squealed and flopped down on his bed exhaustedly. Duo unmistakably walked from the bathroom and looked at the glad blonde.

"So, what's the verdict Q-Ball?" Duo sat down next to Quatre and flipped a hand through the boy's thick hair; he smiled at the simplicity of Quatres beauty.

"We just read, we read." Quatre smiled to himself, and flung his hands in the air to symbolize how thrilled he was. "All night Duo." Quatre shut his eyes in remembrance of the event. "It was magnificent." The blonde laughed plainly, he was so happy, genuinely happy. Duo felt sad, yet delighted for his little friend's love, he was glad that if he couldn't make Quatre happy, some one could. 

"I'm glad Quatre. I really am." Duo was completely truthful. He gathered Quatre up into a strong hug. "Just don't completely forget me when you leave." Before Quatre could answer Duo there was a loud pound down stairs, the front doors were slammed open. Quatre sat up out of the embrace abruptly. "What the hell?" Duo kept Quatre from leaving the room. Another door was slammed open. Now Quatre slipped out of Duos hold and ran down stairs.

"Where's that Bastard? Where is he?" Trowas voice boomed into Wufeis room. _(Note from Mido-Sama: Trowa has been love struck this entire time, so you may have forgotten that he IS a big-bad-drug-lord! SO HE'S KICK ASS! Teehee!)_

"Can I help you?" Wufei peered at Trowa a bit hesitantly.

"Yes, are you the man responsible for this business?" Trowas fist was clenched over a small slip of paper that held an address, a small note was attached explaining that the address was the 'barrier' that held Quatre away from him. No barrier was to big to climb for his Quatre, and if it was, Trowa would just knock it down.

"Yes." Wufei stated heartlessly. "Do you have a complaint?" The Chinese man went over to his desk, and took a seat.

"Yes, I do." Trowa followed the man and stood directly above the shorter man.

"Who was it you hired?" Wufei took out a pen; he was not easily intimidated.

"I hired no one." At this time Quatre fell into the room.

"Trowa!" He exclaimed and ran to the banged boy. Trowa smiled and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Oh, so you spent the evening with Cat. Yes, he is a popular item." Wufei stood and glared at Quatre.

"He is not an item." Trowa corrected Wufei. Quatre stayed in the safe embrace of Trowas arms as Wufei glared into the boy's eyes.

"No, you're right. He is a whore." Wufei meant to hurt Quatre, and it worked. Quatre then was pulled back into reality, he didn't deserve Trowa, he was just an Item, a whore, a one-night stand. Quatre began to back out of Trowas arms. Trowa held him close. 

"No." Trowas vivid eyes look fiercely into Wufeis. Smoothly Trowa let go of Quatre and took a few steps up to Wufei. "No." He repeated again. In one swift movement Trowas fist pierced Wufeis stomach making him bend over, soon after Trowas knee met the Chinese mans face and shoved him bending back the opposite direction. Wufei gasped and moaned as he landed heavily on the floor. Quatre wanted to cheer for Trowa but found himself running to Wufeis side. He felt bad for the man, after all, he did pull Quatre out of the streets, he gave him food, a place to call home, friends. Trowa stood over Quatre. "I'm sorry." He stated, noticing the value Wufei held. Wufei was gasping quietly, he wasn't injured badly, just enough to cause a lasting impact. 

"Don't be Trowa." Quatre stood and hugged Trowa again. At that moment Duo flew into the room. 

"Aw man! Is it too late to offer you guys some Midol?" Duo slumped over, disappointed that he had missed the fight. He looked over at Wufei who was now sitting up in his chair and holding his stomach with one hand while pinching his nose with the other. Trowa held Quatre possessively. "I guess this is that Trowa guy neh?" Duo asked. "Nice to finally meet you!" Duo shook Trowas hand. "Well, seems I am the odd man out-" Duo was cut off be a furious Heero. 

"So this is where you are!" Heero yelled at Trowa then took a glance at his surroundings. "What the fuck happened here Mr. Barton?" Heero was exceptionally pissed. Trowa shrugged. "Do you know?" Heero questioned the braided boy. The moment Duo and Heeros eyes locked they both were in a trance, but Heero wouldn't show it, he shook off his feelings and headed for the boy. "So do you?" Heero looked around again, Wufei was massaging his temples while Trowa whispered something to Quatre, and Duo just kept staring at the spectacular boy in front of him. Duo tilted his head to the side; someone had to say something.

"Can I offer you some Midol?"

****

~~~Owari~~~

YAY! THE END!

__

Yes, Wufei lets Quatre and Duo go. Yes Duo and Heero get together, (but you know Heero, it took him awhile to admit his feelings for the braided baka.)

And yes, Quatre and Trowa live happily every after! 

^.^

****

REVIEW!


End file.
